


Lessons

by DarkThoughts



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Painful Sex, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkThoughts/pseuds/DarkThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Usagi needs to learn to be more aware of her surroundings, to prepare for her life as a warrior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. This contains rape of an underaged character and painful sex through intimidation of another underaged character. You are warned. I do not own Sailor Moon.

    Usagi cried out as she woke up with pressure on top of her, her arms restrained above her head and her legs tied spread eagle to her bedposts.  “Wha-?”

 

    Luna was atop the headboard looking down at her.  “I’m sorry Usagi.  But this is a warrior’s lesson.  You can’t sleep so heavily, you can’t be so unaware of your surroundings.”

 

    Blue eyes widened and Usagi’s eyes darted to the masked figure on top of her, his face covered completely.  “I-I see that now.  Heh, funny, I will be way more alert from now on, I promise, just-”

 

    “It doesn’t work that way.  The consequences you suffer will be real if this happens again.  To avoid that, we need to drive the lesson home.  Proceed.”  Luna settled back to watch.  “And feel free to scream.  The room has been magically soundproofed.  Something I did last week without your notice.”

 

    The stranger pushed her nightgown up over her hips and took out a knife to cut her panties off.  He took the shreds and stuffed them in her mouth though.  He obviously didn’t want to hear any screams.

 

    Squirming, Usagi shook her head and let out muffled protests, not believing her guardian was going to let this happen to her.  When her nightdress was pushed up over her face, she began to sob with fear.

 

    Once she couldn’t see, the masked man pulled off his guise and a human Artemis met Luna’s gaze with a smirk.  He pet the black cat gently before turning his attention back to Usagi, their princess.  He looked over her pale body, her breasts exposed and heaving with her quiet sobs.  She obviously slept braless and he wondered if that too would change after their lesson.  He dipped down and bit one of her nipples hard enough to draw blood.  Her muffled scream made him painfully hard.

 

    Luna jumped down and when Artemis unzipped his pants, she licked his lower belly before hopping off the bed and assuming her own human form.  She pulled his hardened length from his pants and stroked it before sitting on the desk to watch once more.

 

    Smiling, Artemis kissed her lovingly before pushing a finger into Usagi’s dry passage.  She cringed and squirmed and in amusement, he watched and added a second finger, scissoring them inside her.

 

    “Pwrease…” Usagi sobbed around the shreds of her underwear, pain in her voice.

 

    “This is your own fault, Usagi.  Now try to relax.  It will only hurt more if you’re tense,” Luna instructed wisely.

 

    Artemis pulled his fingers from her and lined himself up with her entrance.  He looked at Luna and pushed into her until he felt resistance.  He paused and looked down at her weakly struggling and crying form.  He leaned down and bit her untouched nipple as he shoved himself in until he heard the smack of his balls on her ass.  He groaned at the tightness and when he inhaled through his nose, he could smell blood.

 

    Body pulsing with pain, Usagi screamed through her gag and thrashed against her bonds.  She could feel sticky wetness sliding from her and she was sickened by the knowledge it was probably blood.  Her blood.  “Roona…”

 

    “You have to take your punishment, Usagi.  I’ve tried every other manner of discipline I could think of.  Now you learn by experience.”  She spread her own legs as she watched, sliding her hand into her own damp underwear.

 

    Sobbing, Usagi’s body shook and she felt as if she were being impaled each time he pushed within her.  Her first time was taken from her, a violent violation of her innocence.  She’d always thought it would be her prince.

 

    Twisting her nipple and relishing her muffled screams, Artemis increased the tempo of his thrusts to feel her cringe.  When he felt her start to lubricate, he pulled out and met Luna’s eyes as he untied her legs and turned her on her stomach.  He pried her cheeks apart and pushed the head into her puckered entrance.  He leaned forward slowly, letting out a breathless chuckle as she struggled and screamed into her gag and the pillows.

 

    It was the worst pain the teen had experienced in her life.  It was worse than the vaginal penetration and her body’s natural attempts to push him back out only made the pain increase.  She sobbed and screamed as she felt her own flesh tearing to accommodate him.  “Pwease!”

 

    Artemis gasped and groaned softly as he shoved into her.  He knew he wouldn’t last very long and he made sure to thrust hard enough to make her whole body rock forward.

 

    Usagi whimpered, finally breaking down as he pounded into her, shocks of pain shooting up her spine with every thrust.  She went slack and when she felt a sudden wet heat coating and stinging her insides, she cried.  When he finally withdrew with a wet sound, she felt hollowed out and empty.

 

    Luna shuddered as she came from her own self pleasure.  She slid to her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck.  She kissed him deeply and smirked.  “You have fun?” she whispered in his ear.

 

    “I think she learned her lesson and…  Yes.”  He smirked back and kissed her.  He released her and walked to the bathroom to clean up.

 

    Luna walked to the bed and chanted softly, her hands glowing as she touched her charge.  She was amused when she heard her gasp as her body repaired itself.  The only evidence left would be dull aches and bloody sheets.  “You’re all healed inside and out Usagi.  No one will believe you if you try to tell.  This was a lesson for you.  You need to be a better leader.”  She untied her hands and smiled when she saw she remained motionless.  Luna turned her on her back and pulled her underwear from her mouth to kiss her.

 

    Sobbing, Usagi didn’t even resist as this human version of her once trusted advisor kissed her and touched her.  When she slid her fingers inside her healed yet still blood slicked passage, she cringed.  “Please, no more.”

 

    Chuckling, Luna kissed her cheeks.  “Alright, Princess.  No more.”  She pulled her fingers out and pushed them into the blond girl’s mouth.  “But remember, you need to take your role as a future leader seriously.  If you don’t, things like this will happen to you, and the ones you care for.  So, starting tomorrow, you train and study hard.”  Withdrawing her fingers, she smiled.  “Now go on and get to sleep.”

 

    Fear struck her heart at the thought of this happening again to herself or to any of her friends.  “Please, never-”

 

    “Sshh….  Usagi-chan, go to sleep.  In the morning, we start.”  She smiled and looked up when Artemis came back in.

 

    Eyes widening, the moon princess looked at the white haired man.  “You…  Artemis, it was you who-”  She couldn’t even finish, her eyes glossing over with tears.

 

    Smirking, he nodded.  “It was my honor.”  He walked over and dipped down to kiss Luna passionately, pulling back to nip her neck.  His blue eyes flickered to hers and he tapped her between her legs.  “If you ever want to try it again, I’d certainly make it feel a little better.  So long as you’re a good girl and train hard.”

 

    The princess could take no more and dissolved into quiet tears.

 

    Artemis kissed Luna one more time before walking towards the window and sliding out.

 

    Luna looked down at he sobbing princess and hiked up her dress as she pulled down her panties and straddled her face.  “Get to work, or I’ll call him back.”

 

    Horrified, the blond girl looked up at her with wide eyes and whimpered when she pulled her hair.  Finally, she hesitantly licked her.

 

x~x~x

 

    Minako looked up as Artemis came through her window.  Her usual chipper demeanor was quelled when she saw his human form.  “So…  Where were you?”

 

    “Teaching someone a lesson.  Why are you still dressed?” he demanded, eying her flannel pajamas distastefully.

 

    “I didn’t know you wanted….”  Minako looked frightened as she quickly stripped until she wore nothing and laid on her stomach.  “Will you…  Use something this time?” she asked with hope in her eyes.

 

    “Well, you have brought your grades up.”  Pulling the drawer open, he pulled out some lubrication.  When he saw her relax, he frowned.  “From Ds to Cs.”  He pulled down his pants and applied a little of the warming gel to his own length.  “Get Bs, and you’ll get a little more consideration.”  He moved behind her and pulled her cheeks apart to ram himself home.

  
    Crying out in pain, the teen gripped her pillow and closed her eyes in hopes of distancing herself from the discomfort radiating from her backside.  It was a familiar ache, but it left her with no comfort that she knew what to expect.


End file.
